


give me your all and nothing else

by r1ker



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, when one line inspires an entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm subscribed to psyromayniak's fic and i love it so much, that a line in it just made me feel compelled to write this</p><p>i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoy your fic!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	give me your all and nothing else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psyromayniak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyromayniak/gifts).



> i'm subscribed to psyromayniak's fic and i love it so much, that a line in it just made me feel compelled to write this
> 
> i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoy your fic!!!

_"A bottle of lube, a strip of condoms and, there, at the back of the drawer, a vibrator: small and understated, but a vibrator none the less."_

 

Len's got him back in that very same room once again, and when he's stopped by just how short his breath is coming with Ray lying prone beneath him, he lets his gaze stray to that drawer. His mind wants to forego fucking Ray into his own mattress and put the thing gathering dust in the back of the top drawer to use. So he does.

 

He convinces Ray everything is going as planned by leaning over to rummage through the drawer, but instead of coming back with lube and a condom in hand, he wields just the vibrator and lube. Ray raises one eyebrow but Leonard holds up a finger to urge him to refrain from comment.

 

"I'm not going to fuck you, at least not tonight," Len instructs, handing the things over to Ray, who takes them blindly but makes no effort to put them to their intended uses. Leonard points down to Ray's hand as it curls around the bottle and toy, and folds to slide his lips against Ray while subduing his words to a murmur. "Fuck yourself, and let me watch."

 

Ray swallows heavily once they've parted from the kiss, and bends his knees up and out to let Leonard still remain next to him as he works on prepping himself. From what he knows from prior experience with this particular vibrator, it won't take much to get him ready for its size. He lubes two of his fingers, takes in a breath at the tips nudge just slightly at his hole, and releases it as they enter himself.

 

"You do this a lot, it won't take long, will it?" Leonard huffs out as he struggles not to jerk himself off to the very sight. His breath hitches, his chest tightens as Ray flushes all the way down to his belly, hand moving just out of Leonard's line of vision. The sounds Ray can't stop holding back are contented, nearly overwhelmed as they catch and snag on nerve endings that never fail to make him alight.

 

Ray shakes his head and adds in a third finger, edging up on the mattress for it's more than he's ever thought to use. It's not quite the fullness Leonard's presence offers him but it's as close as he's going to get for tonight. He works them up and out, avoiding his prostate in an effort to prolong this for Leonard. Ray can see that he's getting fired up from just this, cock aching tight against his toned belly.

 

"Not at all," Ray answers with his words merely exhaled as he tries to focus on not losing it and coming from just his fingers. "I can do this faster when it's just me."

 

"When it's just you?" Leonard echoes in search of clarification as he reaches down to finally grant reprieve to the ache from his erection. He strokes gently, not nearly as brusque Ray and he had done weeks before in the comfort of a supply closet, gathered close with mouths brushing to hush the sounds. When he's by himself he can almost hear Ray's cries as he strived closer and closer towards completion, desperate and wordless pleas for relief.

"You like to leave and sometimes I won't wait up for you," Ray elaborates, fingers slowing down as he focuses his efforts into reminding Leonard how much his presence is fabricated as best as it can be when he's not here. "I'll lie down right here and open myself up with three fingers. Most of the time I'll wish they were you when I know there's no way they could be."

 

Leonard's head cocks a little at _most of the time_ and he continues to look at Ray in that same inquisitive way to let him finish out the rest. "But sometimes I'll settle for two because I know it's in there waiting on me to use it. I've come so hard from it I've blacked out, so who'd blame me if I kept it around a little while longer?"

 

Leonard's dangerously close to swallowing his own tongue even as Ray eases the lubed vibrator into himself, the quiet click of the on switch imperceptibly loud. With that first jolt Ray gasps sharply, lets it lie stationary inside him before moving it in short, stilted thrusts in and out. Leonard looks down to watch it and he can't fucking believe it, his belly is aching with the urge to come and they're not even twenty seconds into this.

 

Ray stops looking at him as he reaches a fever pitch in fucking himself, vibrator moving base to tip in deep then almost out of his body. His head tips up so hard Leonard would think it were downright painful if it weren't for the way Ray was moaning. Leonard watches Ray's eyes dart back and forth, focusing on nothing but seeming to take in everything as his brain is sent into stimulation overload. Several shaky breaths and Ray is so wet with precome that Leonard feels it gathering between the press of their two bodies.

 

Leonard moves up and lies himself across Ray, arranging himself to where Ray still fully has access to the vibrator, and puts his mouth at the base of Ray's throat. He can feel the groans, the pants prefacing release. Len bites down just barely, enough to bring skin and flesh between his teeth and worry a series of red grooves into it, and pulls back with a heady sigh. He's so ready to come he could burst, and only when Ray comes does he find what he'd been waiting for.

 

Leonard wishes he wouldn't have been so gone with his own orgasm to watch Ray through one of his. He's seen them before that he knows how they come, stay, then fade away, but this time he technically wasn't the one causing it. Ray was coming by his own hand, picturesque if you had to ask Leonard, white streaks coming up his chest as Leonard bows upward to grant them access.

 

"Oh my god," Ray nearly babbles as the high begins to fade. Leonard can feel him shaking, thighs trembling beneath his hands as he works to soothe him. Ray turns his cheek to press against the top of Leonard's head as his neck is kissed, no longer bitten in the throes of lust. Leonard pulls back and rolls onto the other side of the bed, yanking several tissues from the box on the nightstand to hand to Ray. Ray takes them with a noise of thanks and soon he is cleaned off, and curls to face Leonard.

 

The sheets get pulled up to cover them almost to their shoulders. Ray's so tired he would fall asleep talking if he made any effort to start a conversation. Leonard understands and huddles close to him without saying a word. His thumb rubs blindly at Ray's temple, Ray's own hand finding its way to the side of Leonard's neck to rest there heavily. As Ray falls asleep as minutes pass he can't resist the urge to let out a laugh. Leonard has since fallen asleep so it's not so loud as to disturb him. The thought that comes over him is so frivolous as to what's happened that his laugh is genuinely amused.

 

Earlier in the month Ray had come very close to cancelling the order for the vibrator.

 

He didn't think it'd be useful given his current love life.

**Author's Note:**

> the title's from "hands to myself" because it won't get out of my head


End file.
